


The Lies We Tell.

by Small_Town_Wayward_Daughter



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-15 04:49:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9219617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Town_Wayward_Daughter/pseuds/Small_Town_Wayward_Daughter
Summary: You meet Opie, he keeps something from you and you have to decide if you can live with it when the truth comes out.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I've been out of the loop for so long. I hope this is a good read and happy new year! Thanks for taking the time to read it. <3

I took a deep breath and let out a sigh, shit was falling apart around me. I bounced my head off the wall gently and looked out the window again. I was three months behind on my car payment and the repo man was circling my car. I knew that it would happen eventually but I still was bummed about it. My life was a huge mess and I had no idea how to fix any of it. I tried to be a good person, I helped little old ladies in the grocery store, I was nice to animals, I tried to be a good mother, yet shit still didn't work out. _Fuck it._ I grabbed my keys and walked outside. I saw one of the men look up from the tow truck and grimace at me, his partner looked up and stepped forward towards me. They were both tall but the one in the beanie was the tallest.   
"Here." I tossed beanie man the keys and watched as they bounced off his chest. He looked surprised as he bent down to pick them up, gave them a contemplating look.  
"You serious?" He asked in a deep smooth voice.   
"I know I'm way behind, makes it easier if you have the keys right?" I asked as I leaned against my porch railing. He nodded and gave me a long look before he tossed the keys to his partner.  
"You need anything out of it?"   
"No, I got all my shit out of it last week. I knew you'd be coming for it." He nodded and turned away from me.  
"How'd you get so far behind anyway?" He asked as they unlocked the car and got it ready for the truck.   
"Shit happens." I shrugged and looked at the ground. "Got a little to over my head." A few months ago my son got sick he had a hundred and four temperature for two days and I had to miss work to stay at the hospital with him as he got better. With no insurance the bills kept piling up around me. I felt like I was fucking drowning.   
"That sounds like a drug problem." The partner muttered and I looked over at him. He had curly brown hair, a stocky build and he didn't know that I heard him because he was still looking at the car.   
"Yeah, I got a major drug problem. Uppers, downers, narcotics, you name it and I like it." I called out and he turned to look at me.   
"You ever tried Viagra?" He grinned at me and I shook my head.  
"Can't say that I have, You have a spare one on ya?" He threw back his head and laughed, along with the other repo man.  
"What's your name darlin?" curly asked once he was done laughing.  
"Y/N."  
"I'm Tig, this is Opie." I nodded  
"Well, I'd say nice to meet you but that might not be the right sentiment." I motioned to the car and they both chuckled.   
"Seems like a fine sentiment to me." Tig gave me a leering look as he took his shades off and Opie smacked him on the back of the head.   
"Leave her alone Tig." I smothered a smile and pushed off of the railing as I heard a faint _Mama?_ from inside the house.   
"Trust me, I'm too much for you to handle sweetheart." I winked and headed into my house to check on Garrett. I smiled when I heard Opie laugh as the door closed behind me. I made lunch for my little man and got him settled into his booster seat before I went to check out the window. The car, tow truck, and men were gone.  
I worked at a grocery store as a cashier, this week. I never have been good at keeping a job, it wasn't glamorous but it paid some of the bills. My boss was an asshole and hated me almost as much as I hated him. _Almost._   
"Hey." I heard from above me and I smiled at a familiar face in my line.   
"Opie. Hey." He smiled softly and nodded. He looked tired, still in his uniform and the beanie from the other day. He was taller than I thought he was, I was 5'4 and he was at least a foot taller than me. His hazel eyes were taking me in as well. I smiled awkwardly and tucked some of my auburn hair behind my ear.   
"How you been?" He asked and I shrugged.   
"Been worse. How about you?" I asked as I loaded his stuff into bags.   
"Same. I didn't know you worked here." I nodded and looked up at him.  
"I haven't been here that long."   
"Oh." I nodded and gave him his total. He lingered for a minute after he paid and I looked at him expectantly. "I was-" He got cut off when a voice barked my name from behind me. I sighed and gave him a small smile.   
"Gotta go, catch you later Opie." He nodded and watched me walk away from him. After getting yelled at by my asshole boss, the rest of my night went by super slowly, I couldn't wait to go home, Garrett made everything seem better than it was. I heard about a classier escort place a few towns over and I was heading there tomorrow to check it out. If it paid as well as I heard then maybe I could get my head above water. I knew what people would think of me if they found out but I had shit to do and people to pay. Thankfully my shift was done and the walk home was uneventful, I kissed Garrett, careful not to wake him and headed to bed.   
"Mama, someones at the door." I felt a poke on my cheek and I opened my eyes.  
"What?"  
"The door. Someone knocked." I sighed and sat up.  
"Stay here baby. I'll go get it." Garrett hopped onto my bed and curled up on my side as I shuffled down the hall and to the door. I ran a hand down my hair and under my eyes to get the mascara smudges before I opened it.   
"Uh morning." I looked up and smiled gently.  
"Good morning Opie."  
"Did I wake you?" I noticed his gaze was on my legs and grimaced.   
"Yeah, but that's ok, I have a job interview in a few hours. Needed to get up anyway." He nodded and it was quiet for a moment. "So what brings you here? I know that I don't have anything else for you to repossess." He grinned and ran a hand over his beanie.   
"I wondered if you wanted to have dinner. With me." He clarified and I smiled before I bit my lip.   
"Are you asking me on a date?" I looked up at him and then away as his face turned slightly red.   
"Yep. Is that ok?"   
"When did you want to have dinner?" He jerked his head up and smiled at me.   
"Uh, whenever is good for you."   
"I have Friday night off?" He nodded.  
"I'll come pick you up, how does six sound?" I nodded and he smiled. "Wear pants." I tilted my head but nodded again.  
"Ok."   
"Great." He pulled out his phone and handed it to me. "Can I have your number in case anything changes or you land that new job and we need to reschedule?" I took the phone and punched it in and handed it back to him. He fiddled with it before he looked at me and smiled. "I sent you a text so you have my number too."   
"Thanks." We both stood there awkwardly until he snapped out of it.   
"I should go, gotta get to work." I nodded and he smiled at me. "See you Friday." He walked back to his truck and backed out of my driveway. I smiled as I went inside to check my messages and the see if Garrett was sleeping again. He was asleep in the middle of my bed and I couldn't help but chuckle as he sucked his thumb. He was three and I knew that needed to stop but it was only when he was deeply asleep that he did it. I checked my phone and felt my heart warm. _You look beautiful in the morning. See you Friday!_  
I had landed the job at Diosa and I liked it. Nero, my boss, had me training in the front office right now, not pushing me into anything until I was ready, if I was ready. He didn't ask the usual job interview questions, he asked about drugs, kids, why I wanted to work here, and if I had done this kind of work before. I told him a little bit of my life story but it wasn't until he told me about his son and his past that I opened up enough for him to get a pretty clear picture. He hired me but made me promise not to do anything that would make me feel uncomfortable. The job paid really well and It was a set schedule so I could still have time with Garrett. Not to mention I could quit that fucking grocery store job. Nero told me that I could bring him with me, that there was a daycare room and I was grateful for that. I finally had a routine and had everything back to semi-normal. Garrett and I would walk to the park before work, play for an hour, then get on the bus and head to work. After I got off we would take the bus home, eat dinner, then baths and bed. It was date night with Opie and I was excited. He seemed sweet and I hoped that it would go well. He picked me up in a beat up pick up truck and I could tell he was nervous because his driving was a little jerky. We had dinner and went to a movie it was simple but nice. I really liked him. He kissed me gently as he dropped me off at home and I went to be with a smile on my face.  
  
It had been a few weeks since my first date with Opie, he was sweet, kind, and checked in pretty regularly. We went out on another date and it was to a bar, we drank, played pool and darts, it was another great night. I had to cancel on him last night though, my son had gotten sick. I hadn't mentioned Garrett to Opie yet. I didn't want to bring someone in that wasn't going to stay and I didn't know if Opie would be staying yet. I was stressed when I dropped off Garrett in daycare and had asked the daycare teacher to tell me if he got worse or if he needed me. I was focused on the computer when I heard a familiar voice above me.   
"Y/N?" I looked up and saw a bewildered Opie.  
"Opie?"   
"What are you doing here?" He asked in a semi cold tone and I raised a brow at him.   
"I work here now." He frowned and then nodded.   
"Friend of yours?" A blond man asked Opie, I hadn't realized that there were other men around him, other men wearing the Sons of Anarchy kutte and clothes. Opie was wearing one too and I frowned.   
"Yeah, we repo'd her car." Tig spoke up from behind the group of guys and I just grimaced.   
"Hi Tig."   
"Hi Y/n!" He chirped and I smiled slightly.   
"How can I help you guys?" I asked looking around the room.   
"They are here for me mama." I turned at the sound of Nero's voice and I frowned when he had Garrett in his arms. "He was asking for you." He handed me my son and I turned my back on the room to talk to him.   
"Hi baby, what's wrong?" I felt his face and he didn't feel warmer.   
"I'm hungry." He whispered looking over my shoulder and I nodded. I knew that he was looking at a big room full of big men and he didn't like it. Nero shifted and placed himself between Garrett and the men which I was thankful for.   
"I've got some snacks in your bag ok? Lets get you back to daycare." He nodded and I carried him away from the Sons. I got him settled down with a snack and bumped into Opie as I left the daycare. He was frowning and looked hurt? mad? maybe both.  
"You didn't mention that you had a kid."   
"You didn't mention you were in a biker gang." I countered and he clenched his jaw. "I don't like to bring him into it until I know that person is going to be around for a while. Garrett gets attached and I don't want him hurt." Opie just stared at me. "I didn't mean to keep it from you, I just didn't think it would matter. You don't seem like the kind of guy that would run just because of a little boy."  
"Does it matter that I'm a Son?" He asked, still mad. It didn't matter, I knew that they fought to keep the town safe but they fought hard and there were often casualties with that.  
"It would've been nice to know. I've heard of the life that you all lead." He sent me an irritated look and nodded.   
"I didn't tell you because I was trying to keep you out of it. I wouldn't let this life taint you in any way." He looked around and let out a cold laugh. "Not that you mind that, I mean you do suck dick for a living right?" I stepped up to him and slapped him.   
"What, can't handle it that I'm not sucking yours? Or are you just mad that I didn't ask if it was ok?" I glared at him and he sent me one back.   
"Be a whore if you want to. That's not my business, clearly we don't trust each other if we had to hide who we are."   
"Glad we found out now, before it was to late." I muttered as I walked away from him. I felt a little of my heart break as I walked away from him. He really was a sweet guy and I was falling for him. I tried to tell myself that I hadn't fallen for him through the dates and the phone calls and text conversations. I felt a tear roll down my cheek and I brushed it away. No time for that. "Goodbye Opie."


	2. Chapter 2

It had been about three days since Opie and I had broken up? Fought? Whatever. I hadn't seen or heard from him and I really didn't expect to, so when there was a knock on my door at midnight I was surprised. I peeked through the peep hole and sighed as I opened it.  
"What are you doing here?"   
"Couldn't stop thinking about you." He slurred and I took a good look at him, dark circles under his blood shot eyes, smelled like whiskey. _Great_.  
"Are you drunk?" He sighed and shook his head, weaving a little.   
"No." I tilted my head at him and he frowned at me. "Maybe."   
"Why are you here Opie?" He reached out for my hand but I shook my head at him.  
"Why don't you trust me?"   
"Why don't you trust me?" I countered. I really didn't want to think about how great it was to see him, or how much I missed him.   
"I asked you first Y/N." He slouched and I sighed before I tugged him inside and led him to the kitchen so I could fix him coffee.   
"I do trust you, I just didn't want to have you meet Garrett and then leave. He will love you Opie and then if you leave he will blame himself, or me." I muttered as I got the coffee brewing. I had my back to him, afraid to see his face.   
"Who said I'd leave?" He slurred and I scoffed as I turned to face him.   
"Why wouldn't you leave?"   
"I wouldn't leave because I care for you. I don't want to leave when I'm with you."  
"If you care for my so much then why didn't you tell me who you are?" I asked him as I handed him his coffee.   
"I never lied about who I was." I raised a brow at him and he sighed. "If I didn't tell you that I was a Son then you would be safe. I was just Opie and you were just Y/N. No complications. I-I know that I should've told you but I just wanted you to like me for me. Not because you wanted to be with a Son, or maybe I figured you'd stay if you didn't know."   
"Why would I leave if I knew?" I stepped closer to him and he tilted his head at me.   
"Because you can do better then a biker. You're so great and I'm not. I'm just- me." I looked at him, his kind- and drunk hazel eyes, and I saw fear there. Fear that I had and that I understood all to well.  
"I don't care that you are a biker Ope, I just would've liked to have known about all of you."   
"I would've liked to have known about your son." He muttered and I walked over to him. He was right, we are both at fault and I owed him an apology.  
"I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you."   
"I never meant to hurt you either." I nodded and he wrapped his arm around me, tugging me onto his lap and into a hug.   
"Are we done fighting now?" I laughed and nodded at him.  
"Yeah, no more secrets ok?" He nodded.  
"Deal." I kissed his cheek before I led him into the living room. I wasn't going to let him ride home drunk and he looked exhausted and I knew that I was too. I tucked Opie in and went back to bed.  
"Mama!" I heard Garrett yell at me from the kitchen and I bolted out of bed. "Mommy!" He shrieked again.  
"What? What?" I skidded to a stop in the kitchen and looked at Garrett. He was pointing his squirt gun at Opie and Opie was gaping at him with a wet splotch on his shirt.   
"Who is that?" He pointed at Opie and I sighed.   
"Baby, this is mama's friend Opie, he got here after you went to sleep and it was so late that I let him sleep on the couch." I walked over to him and picked him up. "Opie, this is Garrett."  
"Nice to meet you little man. Do you like waffles?" Garrett stared at him for a full awkward minute before he nodded. "Great! I happen to make some great chocolate chip waffles." I smiled and lugged Garrett over to the coffee pot with me.   
"Did you squirt Opie?" I asked Garrett and he looked guilty before he nodded.   
"I was trying to protect you from the burglar." He muttered and I smiled softly.   
"Well that was very brave, but I think you owe Opie, mommy's friend an apology." I set him on his feet and watched him turn to Opie.   
"I'm sorry, I squirted you sir." Opie stooped down and smiled at him.  
"No worries, you were very brave and I would've done the same thing if I was you." Garrett grinned and nodded at Opie.   
"Can I have three waffles?" Garrett asked and I laughed.   
"Lets try two first and then we will see huh?" He nodded and I smiled as the two of them chattered. Maybe this wasn't going to be so bad after all.  
  
It had been about six months since Opie and I made up, he was great to Garrett and I and I couldn't imagine my life without him. We both knew that we loved each other but we hadn't said it yet. I had Garrett with me and we were shopping for some clothes, since he had almost grown out of all of his when my phone rang.   
"Hello?"  
"Y/N?" An unfamiliar male voice asked.  
"This is she?"  
"Uh, you don't know me, I am a friend of Opie's is he with you?" I frowned.  
"Who is this?"   
"I'm Jax." He sighed and I nodded.   
"No, he's not with me, I haven't seen him since yesterday morning."  
"Damn it. Ok. Sorry to bother you." I knew he was going to hang up.  
"Wait! What's going on?"   
"I can't tell you that."   
"No listen here, I love him and if something happened I deserve to know!" I yelled, losing my patience.  
"I haven't heard from him since yesterday. He was doing some business on his own and he was going to meet up with you after so I didn't think anything of it until he didn't show up today."   
"Maybe he just went home and went to sleep?" I asked in a worried tone.  
"Yeah, maybe." He replied unconvincingly. "Look, don't worry darlin' I'll find him."   
"Can you have him call me when you do?"   
"Of course." I sighed and hung up. _Please God, don't let him be hurt. I haven't even told him that I love him._ I finished shopping with Garrett and we headed back home, Garrett knew something was wrong but I couldn't tell him. I just told him that I was tired and he said that we could take a nap when we got home. I waited all day for Opie to call me and once the sun went down I called him, he didn't answer. I called him six times and he never answered. I must've fallen asleep because the next thing I knew it was three in the morning and I heard the front door opening.   
"Opie?" I jumped up and almost ran into him. He was bruised and bleeding from his arm, leg, and a cut on his face. "Oh my god, what happened to you?"   
"Nothing. I fell. I'm sorry to come home to you like this but I needed to be with you." He grimaced and I led him into the bathroom so I could clean him up.  
"Liar. Take off your clothes, I need to see how deep those cuts are." I rummaged through my first aid kit and set out what I would need to fix him up.  
"If you wanted me naked, all you had to do was ask." He muttered as he pulled his shirt off.  
"Lets get you stitched up stud, then we will see about that huh?" He nodded and sat on the edge of the tub so that I could get to his face. "Did you call Jax?"  
"Yeah, how did you know Jax was looking for me?"  
"He called me, asked if you were with me. Will you tell me what happened?"  
"I got caught up in club business Y/N. I can't tell you who or what but I'm fine. I'll be just fine." I didn't talk much once I started cleaning him up, I was thinking about who would hurt him. I left him to shower and I sat on the couch, thinking that I could've lost him. I was a little surprised that after he was done showering he came out fully dressed. I frowned and looked up at him. "You're leaving?"   
"Am I?" He asked and I walked over to him.   
"Why would you?" His eyes darted to mine then back to the floor.   
"I thought that you would want me to leave, after you had to clean me up. That you wouldn't want to deal with someone who comes home hurt." I frowned and took his face in my hands.   
"Why did you come here tonight?" I asked him and he frowned.   
"I wanted to come home, where else would I go?" I smiled at him and kissed his cheek.  
"I love you. I was terrified when Jax called me and said that you were missing, I only wanted you with me."   
"I'm sorry I worried you." He took my face in his hands and I nodded. "I love you too."   
"I figured, you did let me give you a bunch of really crooked stitches." He chuckled and leaned down to kiss me. "Lets go to bed huh? I don't know about you but I am exhausted." He nodded and led me down the hall to check on Garrett before bed. He changed and climbed into bed, hauling me against his chest.   
"How would you feel about getting a place together?" He murmured into my hair.   
"I'd like that." He nodded and hugged me tighter to him. I knew that he had had a terrible few days, not that he would tell me about it. I understood though, he wanted to keep that away from home and even though it was technically a lie, it was one to protect us. I could live with that.  
  
Opie and I got married later that year, we were together for two years before we had a daughter. Things weren't always easy but even if he was bruised, even on the terrible days, he always came home to us. He made sure that we were safe and had anything we needed and that was more than enough for me. I never doubted that he loved us and he never had to worry that I would make him leave.


End file.
